Many commercially available suitcases and trunks, for example those intended for professional uses, have locks provided with at least one padlock of the key-operated, combination or other type, in which the locking bar is engaged in a respective through hole formed through the edges of the first and second articulated half-shells of the suitcase.
Due to the unavoidable coupling clearance provided between the locking bar and the hole through the edges of the suitcase, the padlock can move accidentally, for example rotate about the locking bar, during ordinary use, handling and transfer of the suitcase.
This phenomenon is absolutely unpleasant and unwelcome, since it can cause damage to the surface of the suitcase or to other items, and can also constitute a potential danger for the user, since the padlock constitutes, in this situation, a blunt object that can cause injuries.